


War

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They have declared war on us." Crossover. Wholock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

"Could it be Missy?" Molly suggests timidly.  
The detective thinks it over, then shakes his head.  
"She's clever. Far too clever to do her own dirty work."  
"Not Moriarty either then. And yet there remains the puzzle of Sebastian Moran." Mycroft interrupts.  
"Moran? Who is he?" Lucy asks.  
The Iceman turns to the dominatrix, and smiles, seeing the faint glimmer of recognition in her eyes.  
"Merely a name. One that crops up in relation with that of James Moriarty." He says  
"I've heard of him. He was Jim's right hand man." Irene adds quietly.  
"I still don't understand. What is the threat? Why must we kill them?" John enquires, confused.  
"Because they have threatened to bring down our whole system. There have been five unexplained murders of important personnel, that I may not even name, in the past month itself. We cannot allow them to roam the streets, Dr Watson. They have declared war on us."  
The room falls silent, the occupants contemplating the gravity of the situation.  
The quiet is broken by the small beeps of a message alert.  
A short, taunting message for Lorraine Coleman.  
The sender smiles, watching the reaction of the group through the tiny camera concealed in the folds of the curtain. This was going to be a very fascinating endeavour. Jim and Missy _did_ have the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
